


Ночь не длится вечно

by Amiram, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннору надо знать, поэтому Гэвину придется говорить.В их отношениях все сложно Но как их спор не назови В нем девяносто три процента Любви
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ночь не длится вечно

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Ночь не длится вечно  
>  **Автор:** Амирам  
>  **Бета:** Высшая сущность  
>  **Размер:** миди, около 6 250 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, флафф, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, Коннор очень андроид, нецензурные выражения, много слов и мало смысла  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннору надо знать, поэтому Гэвину придется говорить.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Порошок от Альфацентавр https://ficbook.net/authors/4108588

Из мутного сна Гэвин выплывал тяжело, словно через силу. Открывал глаза, непонимающе смотрел вокруг, морщился от ноющей боли в шее и спине, ворочался и снова ненадолго засыпал, проваливаясь в тягучее и липкое.

С каждым разом вокруг становилось все светлее, и Гэвин вяло удивлялся, куда это он попал — комната была ему вроде как незнакома. 

Наконец он проснулся окончательно, огляделся и зевнул, вытянул руки из-под пахнущего пылью пледа и растер лицо. Кряхтя выпрямился — кресло-качалка с жалобным скрипом чуть покосилось на левый бок, — и встал, тут же завернувшись в плед полностью. 

Дрова в камине догорели и теперь едва тлели под шапками серого пепла; Гэвин отодвинул треснувший экран и сунул в глубину черных остовов кочергу. Клубы пепла взметнулись вверх, часть осела и легла тонким слоем на стальную пластину на полу, часть утянуло в дымоход.

Пара свежих поленьев долго не хотела разгораться, но Гэвин все совал и совал под них растопку, так что в конце концов занялись и они. А он сел на пол, зачарованно глядя на мелкие язычки пламени, укутался в плед по самые уши и нахохлился, стоически пережидая волны холода, накатывавшие со спины.

Место он, конечно, узнал: дедулин дом, страшное старье, в лесу, далеко за полупустым городишком, в конце извилистой, заросшей травой и тонкими молодыми кустами дороги. 

Кругом лежала пыль, в которой ясно отпечатались его редкие следы. Накануне он вошел, кинул пакеты на стол в тесной кухоньке, принес немного дров и, растопив камин, завалился в дедовское кресло. Рядом валялись бутылки из-под пива... Всего две — упиваться он не планировал. Хоть и хотелось.

Время шло, и огонь разгорелся, поленья то и дело потрескивали, рассыпали искры… И так хотелось поделиться этим теплом, рассказать, как когда-то давно сидел здесь, у камина, листал старые охотничьи журналы, а его дед, отталкиваясь ногой, качался и рассказывал бесконечные истории о севере, где прожил большую часть жизни. Иногда, тяжело ступая, из кухни выходила бабка — тучная и широкая в кости. Прищурившись, долго смотрела на деда, и тот замолкал, останавливался… и прекращался надсадный, пронзительный скрип старого уже тогда кресла.

Гэвин сжал плотнее губы, потому что их повело куда-то в сторону, скривило, словно он сожрал лимон целиком. В лицо плескало теплом, даже щеки горели, а вот со спины все равно пробирало до дрожи, так что Гэвин потянулся, покачался из стороны в сторону, разминая затекшую ноющую спину, и встал, опираясь рукой об пол. Не мальчик уже, оказывается, спать в жестком, не очень удобно изогнутом кресле. 

На улице изрядно моросило, и Гэвин натянул куртку на голову, пока трусил от дома к навесу с дровами. Нагрузил «с горкой» старую тачку, чтоб больше не ходить, и покатил ее назад по мягкой жухлой траве. По дороге покосился на пристройку с генератором позади дома, но возиться с ним было лень — хватит тепла и от камина, — и прошел дальше.  
Толкая тачку мимо автомобиля, Гэвин заглянул внутрь и нахмурился — на заднем сиденье было пусто. Но потом лишь хмыкнул невесело, вспомнил, что вчера, приехав, занес в дом все пакеты… Даже те, что точно не могли ему пригодиться.

День давно наступил, но темное тяжелое небо давило, нависало над самой крышей, а дождь не переставая монотонно барабанил по крыльцу. Гэвин едва не взвыл через час бесцельного сидения перед камином — один хрен было холодно, и что толку было таскаться с дровами? И наконец решительно встал. Пусть у него и покатилось все под откос, пусть он теперь… пусть он снова один. Ему не привыкать, ведь так? И это точно не повод, чтобы сидеть и тонуть в тоске и пыли. Да еще и мерзнуть.

И Гэвин залпом допил выдохшееся пиво, застегнул куртку и снова пошел на улицу — к пристройке, где стоял газовый генератор. Оставалось только подключить запасной баллон со сжиженным газом и врубить уже всю систему — очень хотелось наконец согреть выстывший дом и согреться самому.

Начало темнеть, когда Гэвин еле как привел в порядок две комнаты и кухню, на большее не хватило желания. В полной тишине он обтирал пыльные полки и растрескавшиеся старые фигурки в бабкином застекленном шкафу, смахивал сор с поцарапанной столешницы на кухне, вытряхивал на крытом крыльце клетчатый плед. Одеяло он привез с собой, знал, что здешнее наверняка слежалось или вообще заплесневело — он же сто лет тут не был, а вот подушки забыл. Так они и остались дома в Детройте. Кажется, валялись куда он их и зашвырнул — у дивана в своих «очень удобных вакуумных упаковках, Гэвин, ты что, их не используешь?»…

Гэвин хмыкнул, и его голос гулко отразился от холодных стен. Все вокруг тонуло в тенях, было тусклым и скучным, и Гэвин включил было допотопную плазму на стене, но тут же вырубил ее нахрен — от бодрых голосов дикторов тошнило.

Он некоторое время тупил, выбирая: кофе или оставшееся пиво, но все же включил чайник и высыпал в кружку пакетик дерьмового растворимого кофе. За окном опускались густые сумерки, дождь все еще шелестел по крыше, и Гэвин решил выйти, посидеть на крыльце, прежде чем то ли лечь спать, то ли валить отсюда обратно в Детройт, пока крыша не поехала и не захотелось покачаться на старинных темных балках под потолком.

Лампа на крыльце, видимо, перегорела — Гэвин только зря пощелкал выключателем, так что когда он распахнул дверь, то в первый момент не увидел ни хрена, выйдя со света в тень. А вот во второй заметил черную неподвижную тень у самых ступеней. Заорал, на автомате швырнул в нее кружкой и схватился за пояс, где носил табельное.  
Но оружия при нем не оказалось, а тень легко отступила в сторону, уворачиваясь от кружки с кофе, полыхнула красным у виска и укоризненно сказала голосом Коннора:  
— Гэвин!..  
— Блядь! Коннор! — Гэвин схватился за грудь и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. Потом пригляделся, увидел и совершенно мокрую одежду, и прилипшие ко лбу волосы, и капли, непрерывно стекающие по лицу… — Ты откуда? И почему такой мокрый?  
— Дождь, — Коннор невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— А где машина? Ты что, пешком шел? Из Детройта, что ли? — нервно хохотнул Гэвин.  
— Машина? — переспросил Коннор. — Она там, — он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону городишка и потянулся поправить галстук.  
Гэвин не стал дожидаться нормального ответа: сбежал по ступеням и, ухватив Коннора за плечо, потащил его из-под ледяного дождя под крышу. В дом.

Коннор в кои-то веки подчинился, но шел словно заторможенно, кинул короткий взгляд в комнату и тут же перевел его на Гэвина.  
— Привет, — растянул он в намеке на улыбку губы. — Я тут спросить хотел, — он вздохнул, — почему ты уехал без меня?  
И улыбка у него была какая-то… неуместная.  
— Ого, сразу к главному? Ты же мокрый и замерз, Коннор, отогрейся сначала.  
Но когда это Коннор отступал?  
— Просто ответь мне. Почему?  
— Ну да, — Гэвин недобро прищурился и сложил руки на груди. — Ты меня, значит, бросил, а уехал почему я?  
— Неправда! — Коннор выпрямился и даже как будто выше ростом стал. Глаза заблестели, и он так резко дернул рукой, что Гэвина окатило холодными брызгами. — Все было несколько не так… 

— Несколько не так? — саркастично начал было Гэвин и уже хотел высказаться, как, по его мнению, все было, но окинул мокрого Коннора взглядом и… сдержался. Диод у того на виске бился желтым и красным, и начинать серьезный разговор вот так, у дверей, не хотелось. — Слушай, правда это или нет, мы потом разберемся, а сейчас проходи и согрейся.  
— Нет, — упрямо отказался Коннор, — сначала ответь.  
— Ни хрена! — вскинул Гэвин голову. — Либо так, либо я вообще отказываюсь разговаривать.  
— Это нечестно! Наши отношения…  
— Эй-эй, стоп, передовой прототип! — Гэвин даже руками замахал. — Не дави так, не в участке, знаешь ли!  
— Я знаю, что ты не любишь об этом говорить.  
— В точку! Не люблю. Ты лучше на себя посмотри: тириум уже вязкий стал, наверное. На улице-то дождь, — Гэвин кивнул на окно, и они с Коннором вместе в него уставились.

За стеклом, отражающим свет ламп, сплошной стеной шел снег. Тяжелый, мокрый — он становился все гуще, летел косой стеной. То и дело отдельные хлопья с силой ударяли в стекло и стекали по нему крупными полупрозрачными кляксами.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Гэвин, — вот это ты вовремя пришел. Так где машина, говоришь?  
— На дороге, — лаконично ответил Коннор и отвел взгляд.  
— И почему? Ну?  
— Кончился бензин.  
— Да ну, — хмыкнул Гэвин, уверенно взялся за лацканы форменного пиджака и с натугой стянул его с плеч Коннора, с такой же мокрой — хоть выжимай — рубашки. — У тебя не может закончиться бензин, — он безуспешно пытался поймать темный взгляд.  
А Коннор покусал губу, вздохнул и наконец посмотрел Гэвину в глаза. Свел, зараза, брови, и Гэвин снова поплыл… Как всегда, впрочем.  
— Я забыл про бензин, — сказал он проникновенно. — Увидел, что ты уехал без меня и… ни хрена больше не помнил ни о чем. 

Гэвин замер, комкая в руках мокрый тяжелый пиджак, потом отвернулся, бросил его на стул и хотел было отступить, но ледяные пальцы Коннора сжались у него на плече.  
— Гэвин, — позвал он. — Я…  
— Ты, блядь, меня бросил, — глухо ответил Гэвин, не поворачиваясь. — Не пришел ко мне после работы, хотя мы и договаривались. Ладно, херня. Через день не отвечал на мои звонки и сообщения, хоть мы и решили уже, что поедем сюда вместе. И сам не звонил. Игнорировал голосовые… Когда я приперся в Департамент, ты мне даже в глаза не посмотрел — отмахнулся, залип в планшет, в новое дело, в расследование, в обсуждение с новым напарником! Ты…  
— Я был очень зол на тебя, Гэвин! — пальцы Коннора сжались сильнее. — И сейчас я все еще думаю, что надо было тебе врезать!  
— Так и врезал бы! — не выдержал Гэвин и, повернувшись, сбросил руку Коннора со своего плеча. — Реально было бы лучше, чем вот так! Что за тупое игнорирование? 

Он хотел еще что-то сказать, даже губы дрогнули, но только махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
— Раздевайся, я сейчас сухое принесу.  
— Гэвин…  
Но Гэвин не стал слушать — ушел в спальню, присел перед полуразобранной сумкой и завис на пару минут, сжимая кулаки и зубы.  
Чертов Коннор!  
Но у него то и дело перехватывало дыхание, стоило подумать о промокшем, замерзшем Конноре, который сел в машину и приехал в эту хренову глушь. И даже забыл — забыл, блядь! — про бензин.

Гэвин прокашлялся, чтобы стереть тупое выражение с лица, хотя это было не так-то просто, разворошил привезенные вещи и, прихватив штаны с футболкой, хотел уже было выйти, но остановился в дверях, не торопясь на свет.

Коннор разделся и теперь стоял у камина: высокий, удивительно красивый, идеально, блядь, сложенный, и отблески огня сияли на его влажном скине. Гэвин каждый раз смотрел на него, будто в первый — тот самый, когда агрессией пытался задавить в себе все темное и собственническое, что сейчас снова свивалось в его душе.  
Он сделал шаг из темноты, и Коннор обернулся, поймав его на линию взгляда.  
— Ты долго стоял, — сказал он спокойно. — О чем думал?  
— О тебе, — пожал Гэвин плечами. — Смени скин, что ли, хоть волосы высохнут.

Коннор посмотрел на него молча, внимательно, а потом скин медленно стал истончаться на его теле и лице, открывая идеальный узор из белых и серых панелей. Диод мягко перемигнул в желтое, когда он остался совершенно… обнаженным, а потом снова поголубел.  
Гэвин сам не заметил, как облизал пересохшие губы, когда Коннор через невообразимо долгое мгновение вернул скин, встряхнул сухими волосами и парой движений уложил их назад. А потом прищурился.  
— Одежду дашь?  
— Держи, — буркнул Гэвин и бросил Коннору штаны с футболкой, отводя взгляд от его совершенного тела, лишенного даже намека на половые признаки.  
Черт, и это его ни капли не отвращало…

Гэвин сбежал на кухню, поставил чайник и поискал тириум, который притащил в дом вместе со своей едой. Хоть он совсем и не ждал, что Коннор приедет, но все равно поставил пакеты в теплое место, чтоб тириум нагрелся.  
Коннор подошел со спины очень тихо, остановился и осторожно коснулся пальцами шеи сзади. У Гэвина кожу свело, а уж мурашки высыпали — залюбуешься, и он замер, ожидая следующего хода.  
— Попробуем заново? — спросил Коннор, и Гэвин перестал дышать, но Коннор, как оказалось, имел в виду только свой приезд, а не их отношения. — Привет, Гэвин. У меня бензин закончился, можно мне войти?  
Громко треснул в руках пакет, Гэвин качнулся вперед и разорвал прикосновение.  
— Можно, — сказал он, повернулся и протянул Коннору тириум. — Чувствуй себя как дома.

Гэвин стоял в проеме двери, сквозь зубы пил очередной дерьмовый кофе и не отводя глаз следил за Коннором. А тот, потягивая теплый тириум через трубочку, медленно обходил комнату, внимательно рассматривая все сомнительные «богатства», что достались Гэвину в наследство от стариков.  
Провел пальцами по перьям висящих на стене ловцов снов, потом надолго застыл перед пожелтевшими от времени бумажными фотографиями в рамках.  
— Это ты? — указал пальцем на пацана, закутанного в меховую шубу с капюшоном. Тот стоял среди снегов с огромным копьем, едва держа его наперевес.  
— Ага, с дедом ездили. Охотиться.  
Коннор повернулся.  
— И тебе понравилось?  
— Шутишь? Они там нерпу били, оленей… Нахрен ребенку такие каникулы.  
— На тебя это повлияло? — Коннор с сомнением покачал головой. — Ты не производишь впечатление… жалостливого человека.  
— К животным я отношусь лучше, чем к людям.  
— О.  
— Да и не все так уж плохо там было. Вначале вообще интересно — на собаках катались!  
— На собаках… — повторил за Гэвином Коннор и улыбнулся. — Расскажешь потом? 

Гэвин, глядя ему в лицо, смог только кивнуть, хотя и промелькнула у него мысль: а будет ли это «потом»? Может, на сегодняшнем разговоре все и закончится?  
Он вздохнул и запил мысли теплым мерзким кофе.

А Коннор отвернулся и продолжил осматриваться. Присел перед столиком, заваленным ветхими бумажными журналами, потянулся к ним, но тронул лишь кончиками пальцев. Потом прошел по поскрипывающим половицам и остановился у шкафа. Хотел было открыть, но замер и повернулся к Гэвину.  
— Можно?  
Тот лишь кивнул, сам подошел ближе и заглянул Коннору через плечо. Хорошо, что додумался протереть фигурки, а то выглядело бы все это совсем убого, прямо как пыльные стаканы с графином полкой ниже…  
— Удивительно, — сказал Коннор негромко. — Это?..  
— Деда, — Гэвин смотрел, как осторожно Коннор тянется и как нежно оглаживает тонкую резьбу на желтых и серых боках фигурок: шамана, охотника и старухи.  
— Красиво… 

Коннор отстранился, аккуратно закрыл дверцы и двинулся дальше, взглянув на Гэвина через плечо.

Впрочем, он мог и не завлекать — Гэвина все равно словно магнитом за ним потянуло, и когда Коннор сел в кресло-качалку, он опустился на пол рядом, скрестив ноги. Взял лежащий тут же плед, укутался.

Кресло протяжно скрипнуло, стоило Коннору оттолкнуться и откинуться назад, прикрыв глаза. Он хмыкнул, а потом и негромко засмеялся.  
— Интересный эффект. Когда меняется положение тела относительно горизонта, все показатели равновесия словно… перетекают друг в друга. Мне нравится.

А Гэвин во все глаза смотрел на его расслабленное, мягко улыбающееся лицо.

— Надо смазать. Или починить, — сказал наконец Коннор, отставил на пол пустой пакет из-под тириума и буквально стек с кресла на пол, к Гэвину.  
— Починим, — сказал Гэвин хрипло, готовый чинить, смазывать, купить новое…  
Что угодно готовый сделать.

Он и опомниться не успел, как Коннор выпутал его из пледа и притиснулся ближе. Протянул только что-то удивленно, а Коннор уже закинул ноги поверх его собственных бедер и оплел ими Гэвина, сцепил за спиной лодыжки. А потом набросил плед на плечи им обоим, словно в кокон завернул.  
И оказался нестерпимо близко… 

Гэвин и сам не заметил, как мгновенно набрало обороты сердце, как оно заколотилось где-то в горле, а в лицо плеснуло жаром.  
— Я согрелся, как ты хотел. И теперь мы поговорим, — сказал Коннор серьезно, и Гэвин понял, что проигрывает, еще не начав.  
— Говори, — выдавил он, глядя куда-то вбок.  
— Посмотри на меня, Гэвин, — попросил Коннор, и Гэвин не смог ему отказать. — Вот так. А теперь я скажу тебе, почему я разозлился.  
— Да можешь и не утруждаться, — Гэвин хмыкнул и пожал плечами. — Я и так все знаю. Гэвин, твое поведение недостойно звания офицера и детектива. Гэвин, ты нарушил хренову тучу правил. Гэвин, бить подозреваемых недопустимо. Гэвин, бла-бла-бла!  
— Гэвин! — Коннор сказал это довольно жестко, и Гэвин, скривившись, тяжело вздохнул. — Это было действительно недопустимо!  
— Я знаю. Но я сделал бы это снова.  
— Какой же ты упертый! И чего ты добился?  
— Этот ушлепок в тебя стрелял!  
— Я не пострадал.  
— А вот это уже не важно. Мог и пострадать! — завелся Гэвин. — Зато я добился полного морального удовлетворения! И это он виновный!  
— Да, он виновен! Но из-за твоего… — Коннор прожигал Гэвина взглядом, — тупого поступка он пожаловался адвокату, и теперь нас будут проверять и перепроверять!  
— Ничего не докажет, — усмехнулся Гэвин злорадно. — Я бил там, где нет камер.  
— Но я же видел.  
— Ты не видел, ты, возможно, слышал. Этого слишком мало. Да и ты меня не сдашь.  
Коннор потянулся и ухватил Гэвина за шею, за загривок, сжал пальцы и легко тряхнул, хотя, кажется, хотел тряхнуть сильнее.  
И промолчал.  
— Ого! Коннор, ты чего замолчал? Не сдашь ведь?  
— Не сдам конечно, — ответил Коннор серьезно и веско. — Но у меня другие задачи, Гэвин.  
— Какие? Хочешь перевоспитать меня? Переделать?  
— Я хочу и буду защищать закон, а не…  
— А не покрывать недостойных детективов?

Пальцы на шее Гэвина дрогнули, расслабились, а потом едва заметно шевельнулись и погладили.  
— Ты достойный детектив, Гэвин.  
— О да. Поэтому ты меня и бросил.  
— Я не…  
— Ты — да, — сказал Гэвин устало. — Ты, наверное, еще этого не знаешь, но то, что ты сделал, называется кинуть без объяснений.

Коннор молчал долго, но пальцы с шеи Гэвина не убирал, продолжал медленно поглаживать, и у того сил недостало выпутаться из-под его руки.  
— Я потом тебе расскажу, почему все так вышло, ладно?  
— А почему не сейчас? — Гэвин недовольно прищурился. — Зачем откладывать?  
— Сейчас я не могу, — ответил Коннор просто.

Он распахнул плед, встал и отошел к своей одежде, развешанной на стульях — то ли поправлял, то ли искал что-то. Потом включил свет в кухне, а в комнате выключил.  
— Я правильно делаю? — он отодвинул экран от камина и подкинул в огонь дров.  
И сухие поленья вспыхнули, окрасили все вокруг желтыми и красными всполохами.

Гэвин неловко хохотнул.  
— Создаешь романтическую обстановку? — спросил он насмешливо.  
И в первую очередь смеялся, конечно, над собой.  
— А получается? — Коннор еще и стулья поставил так, чтобы они образовывали вокруг камина полукруг, закрывая остальную комнату.  
— Учитывая, на чем мы остановились, как-то… — Гэвин сглотнул, глядя, как в теплом полумраке к нему подходит Коннор — красивый, желанный… почти уже потерянный, — не очень?.. — закончил он нерешительно.  
Коннор присел рядом, медленно протянул руку и опустил ее Гэвину на плечо.  
— Да, я тоже чувствую себя неуверенно. Но сейчас — когда ты смотришь на меня, реагируешь, когда твое сердце стучит так быстро и сильно, когда кожа краснеет и становится влажной от пота, — сейчас я вижу, что ты ко мне неравнодушен.  
— Да это, блядь, уже и не секрет, — выдавил Гэвин неловко и хотел было отстраниться, но Коннор ему не позволил.  
Удержал, а потом потянул на себя, заставил подняться и встать на колени. И положил теплые руки Гэвину на бока, мягко сжал, перебирая пальцами.

— У нас было несколько свиданий. Мы гуляли в парке у пруда.  
— Расследовали пропажу человека, — сглотнул Гэвин, когда пальцы скользнули вниз и сжались на бедрах.  
— Потом сидели в баре.  
— Ждали информатора, — Гэвин переступил коленями на ковре, потянулся рукой, чтобы поправить напрягшийся член, но опомнился и снова замер.  
— Еще мы вместе совершали длительные поездки…  
Упрямо:  
— Это была командировка…  
— Ты правда так считаешь? — спросил вдруг Коннор напряженно и убрал руки. — Или шутишь?

И Гэвин испуганно выдохнул:  
— Прости! Ты продолжай! А я всегда так по-идиотски шучу, когда нервничаю.  
Коннор помолчал, глядя на него изучающе, и его глаза блеснули в полумраке.  
— Не надо по-идиотски, — сказал он очень нежно и вытащил из кармана блестящий квадратик.  
И Гэвин как всегда ляпнул:  
— Зачем тебе презерватив? Я видел, у тебя же нет ничего… там.

Коннор вздохнул, положил презерватив на пол и показал Гэвину два пальца, многозначительно ими пошевелил и ничего — слава rA9 — не сказал по этому поводу. Гэвин бы точно не выдержал, провалился, на хрен, в подвал сразу! Зато Коннор озвучил другое.

— Ну, я почти уверен, что ты не готовился, а отпускать тебя в душ я не хочу. Нет, — он мотнул головой и снова положил руки Гэвину на бедра, погладил и повел их вверх, чуть задирая футболку. — С презервативом ты почувствуешь себя… раскованнее.  
Гэвин нервно хохотнул.  
— Раскованнее… Нашел в сети, где у человека простата? — спросил, не думая, быстро облизал пересохшие губы и вцепился в руки Коннора, которые трогали, гладили его грудь и живот через футболку.  
Коннор поймал его взгляд и серьезно кивнул.  
— И собираюсь проверить, насколько чувствительны мышцы твоего сфинктера, ведь при возбуждении к анусу приливает кровь, и у многих людей он является эрогенной зоной.  
— Пиздец… — обреченно сказал Гэвин, закрыл пылающее лицо руками и тихо застонал.  
— Кажется, тебе стало стыдно, — неуверенно протянул Коннор, потом его рука скользнула вниз по животу, задела ремень и прижалась к ширинке, прямо к напряженному члену. — Но тебя это не остановит, так?  
Гэвин надавил на веки пальцами, потом убрал руки с лица и смело встретился взглядом с черными в полумраке глазами.  
— Рядом с тобой меня ни хрена не остановит! Давай, дерзай! — он чуть выгнулся, повел бедрами и сильнее притерся членом к руке Коннора. — Только я все равно не понимаю, зачем тебе это? Если у тебя нет сексуального возбуждения.

— Тебя это расстраивает? — Коннор придвинулся ближе и обеими руками потянул его футболку вверх. — Я обещаю, что буду стараться.  
— Меня расстраивает, что ты не получишь удовольствия…  
— Я получу огромное удовольствие, Гэвин, если ты, — Коннор швырнул снятую футболку в кресло и звякнул пряжкой гэвиновского ремня, — перестанешь рефлексировать. Я расскажу тебе кое-что потом, после всего.  
— О нас?  
Коннор кивнул.  
— О нас.  
— Обещаешь?  
Коннор помолчал, глядя на Гэвина напряженно и серьезно.  
— С вероятностью в восемьдесят семь процентов. Только… позволь мне сделать это с тобой.

Гэвин глубоко вздохнул и засмеялся отчаянно и тихо.  
— Ты… — он едва выровнял сбившееся дыхание, — ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.  
— Отлично!

И Коннор как-то ловко, аккуратно и быстро уложил Гэвина на пол.

— Вот так, — прошептал Коннор, нависая над Гэвином. — Идеально.  
И положил теплую ладонь ему на шею.  
А потом наклонился, поймав Гэвина в ловушку своего взгляда, тихо выдохнул и коснулся его губ своими. Не поцеловал, а просто обозначил касание, стал медленно исследовать лицо губами, трогая, пробуя на вкус и на ощупь.

И Гэвина повело. Он потянулся всем телом навстречу Коннору, прижался и обнял его. И ноги сам раздвинул, притираясь членом к твердому бедру.

— Говори. Скажи мне, что с тобой происходит, — выдохнул Коннор ему в губы.  
— Что?..  
Гэвин не сразу понял, что Коннор имел в виду, и нахмурился.  
— Расскажи мне, что ты ощущаешь, когда я касаюсь тебя. Что я упускаю?.. Я улавливаю только выброс гормонов, фиксирую прилив крови к кожным покровам, повышение давления, прилив крови к пещеристым телам…  
Гэвин мягко засмеялся прямо в губы Коннора.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не любитель об этом говорить.  
— Но как иначе я узнаю, что с тобой происходит? Все эти данные дают мне общее представление о физиологии, но как связать их с чувствами? Именно с твоими. Это… важно.

Отвести взгляд так и не получилось, сколько Гэвин ни старался. И он решился.

— Ладно… Когда ты рядом, у меня сердце начинает стучать где-то в горле, потому что смотреть на тебя спокойно я не могу. Ты такой… — Гэвин взял лицо Коннора в свои ладони, — ты не только красивый, ты замечательный. У меня в груди ноет, когда я думаю, как мало ты еще живешь, и как много я хотел бы тебе показать, но пока не получается. Я хочу тебя трогать, — он погладил Коннора по щеке, потом запустил пальцы ему в волосы, обхватил за затылок, — целовать. Присвоить тебя себе, чтобы ты не страдал, не мучился, чтобы знал только хорошее. Но не с нашей работой. — Гэвин облизнул губы, не в силах отвести взгляд от темных, таких живых глаз Коннора. — Поэтому я хочу тебя охранять и оберегать. Или мстить, если кто-то тебя обидит. А еще мне нравится, когда ты меня трогаешь. Кожа словно горит, а в груди тянет, это… мучительно охрененно. Только не останавливайся. Мне это очень надо, потому что сердце… послушай, как оно стучит, я… так тебя хочу, — выдохнул Гэвин в губы Коннора и прижался к ним своими. 

И на этот раз не в простом прикосновении. Гэвин постарался передать в поцелуе всю свою нежность, которая очень быстро переросла в желание и страсть.  
Он толкнулся в рот Коннора языком, и тот впустил его, ответил, поделился своим вкусом и повторил за Гэвином движение губами.  
А потом уже не останавливался, пока его руки гладили шею Гэвина, его плечи и грудь.

— А сейчас мне трудно дышать, — прошептал Гэвин, чуть отстранившись, — но не потому, что дух перехватывает, а потому, что мне хочется большего. Все внутри словно скручивает и ломает, и так хочется твоих прикосновений. И еще хочу снять джинсы, давит.  
— Тебе больно? — спросил Коннор, приподнимаясь и оглядывая лежащего под ним Гэвина.  
— Давит на член, — хмыкнул тот и потянулся руками вниз, но Коннор остановил его.  
— Я сам. Говори. Пожалуйста…  
И так посмотрел, что у Гэвина дыхание совсем сбилось.

И он приподнялся на локтях и прикусил губу, когда Коннор расстегнул ширинку и потянул его джинсы с бельем вниз. Напрягшийся член шлепнул по животу, мазнув влагой, и Гэвин коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
— Мне не по себе, — прошептал он, — но так приятно, когда ты на меня смотришь. И когда трогаешь.  
— Вот так? — Коннор откинул в сторону его джинсы с бельем, раздвинул бедра Гэвина руками и сел между его ног на колени.  
— Да. Погладь… еще.  
Коннор придвинулся ближе, и Гэвин застонал, когда он крепко сжал ладони и повел ими вверх, к самому паху. И снова вниз, почти массируя мышцы, но совершенно не расслабляя.  
— Я не понимаю… Я почти не прилагаю усилий, но у тебя выделяется предэякулят, ты возбужден и можешь скоро испытать оргазм. Но… почему? Что я сделал?  
— Это я сделал в своей голове, а ты просто есть. И ты охуенный, — Гэвин сдавленно засмеялся.

— Я почти вижу, как бежит твоя кровь под кожей, — завороженно сказал Коннор и наклонился, замер в неестественной позе над самым пахом, а потом, высунув язык, коснулся им головки напряженного, покрасневшего члена.  
— Да! — выдохнул Гэвин. — Еще, это просто…  
— Как?  
— Охрененно! Полижи его… Как влажно… горячо у тебя во рту. Ну же, еще… Так хорошо, нежно и мягко, да, — Гэвин толкнулся вверх, загоня Коннору в рот почти наполовину, раскинул бедра шире, раскрываясь. — Блядь, я просто… Еще, Кон… нор…  
И Гэвин толкнулся еще несколько раз, стараясь не закрывать глаз, но ему было так хорошо… 

Коннор положил ладони Гэвину на бедра и, поглаживая нежную кожу у паха большими пальцами, раз за разом пропускал его член в рот. Потом медленно снялся, лизнул, влажно поласкал губами головку и отстранился.  
Гэвин разочарованно взвыл, но Коннор легко улыбнулся, поднял с пола пакетик, разорвал его и под шальным взглядом Гэвина натянул презерватив на два… передумал и натянул его на три своих пальца.  
— Я осторожно, — пообещал он многозначительно и потянулся к паху, где, дернувшись, подтекал каплями покрасневший член.  
— Я надеюсь… 

Гэвин с предвкушением смотрел, как Коннор медленно ведет руку вниз, а потом ахнул, задрожал и свел брови, потому что нежное скользкое касание к мышцам ануса было таким желанным и приятным.  
— Да, Коннор, у меня очень чувствительная задница, — зашептал заполошно. — Охрененно эрогенная зона, и сейчас… ааах, — Гэвин чуть выгнулся, когда Коннор толкнулся внутрь одним пальцем на фалангу, — я хочу, чтоб было сильнее и глубже, потому что… это такой кайф, а я жадный! Хочу, — Гэвин снова потянулся к Коннору, сказал, горячо выдыхая ему в лицо: — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня сильнее! Растяни меня, Коннор, под себя. Как хочешь, — он облизал пересохшие губы и снова застонал, когда Коннор осторожно, но неумолимо надавил ему на мышцы двумя, а тут же и тремя пальцами.  
— Расслабься, — тоже прошептал Коннор, потянулся вперед, уперся рукой рядом с плечом Гэвина и заглянул ему в лицо… да просто впился взглядом, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
И медленно вдавил пальцы внутрь, жадно следя за выражением лица Гэвина. За движениями его глаз, губ.  
За тем, как Гэвин стонал — то томно, то жалобно, рвано выдыхая воздух, быстро облизывал сухие губы, моргал, пытался смотреть на Коннора, хоть взгляд его и плыл, а глаза закрывались.

— Тебе больно, — прошептал Коннор, двигая пальцами у Гэвина внутри глубоко и сильно, — но возбуждение не уходит.  
— Вот такой тебе достался… ааах… человек, — попытался улыбнуться Гэвин, потянулся и зарылся рукой в волосы Коннора, огладил его шею, щеку, плечо. — Да, детка, сильнее! Мне так хорошо… Там словно тяжесть копится, скручивается и почти обжигает! Но сбавь обороты, ладно? А то я кончу прямо сейчас…  
— Насколько сбавить?  
— Немного, — попытался хохотнуть Гэвин, снова выгнулся и закинул ногу Коннору на бедро. — Надо найти баланс.  
— Я понял, — движения Коннора стали нежнее, мягче, но он все равно толкал в Гэвина пальцы до упора, легко нажимал подушечками на гладкие мышцы, едва обозначая, что он знает, где надо массировать. — Ты такой нежный и горячий внутри. Так меня сжимаешь… Мне нравится, Гэвин, а ты говори!  
— А нам с тобой не грозит одиночество вдвоем, да?  
Коннор склонился совсем низко, коснулся губ Гэвина своими. Опять.  
— Да.

— Я не могу, — выдохнул Гэвин, держась за плечи Коннора и двигаясь навстречу его толчкам, навстречу его руке, его губам, его глазам, — не могу описать, что я сейчас чувствую… Как оно внутри. Твои руки, пальцы. Твои глаза из меня душу вынули, блядь, Коннор!  
— Я знаю… Я вижу.  
— Я просто хочу быть твоим… — прошептал Гэвин искренне и открыто, как никогда ранее.

И Коннор накрыл губы Гэвина своими, целуя его сильно и жадно, загоняя пальцы внутрь, касаясь и массируя простату, ловя движения Гэвина, когда он выгнулся, задрожал, прижался к Коннору членом, стал тереться, выстанывая что-то в жесткий поцелуй.  
И откинул голову, задышал глубоко и часто, а потом кончил, выплеснувшись горячим на живот Коннора и его задравшуюся футболку.

Гэвин постепенно выплывал из томной неги, начинал ощущать себя в пространстве... на полу, где один его бок грел камин, а другой — горячий Коннор. И лежал он головой на твердой теплой руке.  
Гэвин сглотнул, проморгался и медленно повернулся, готовый смело посмотреть в карие глаза. Принять все, что Коннор захочет ему сказать, потому что так он не вел себя еще никогда. Никому — особенно в прошлых отношениях — не говорил о своих чувствах в первый же вечер вместе. Да и в последующие тоже. Старался делом показать, отшутиться или невербально как-то… а не вот так прямо, в лоб, словно у него отбило страх и стыд.

— Мне хочется… — сказал Коннор, едва они встретились взглядами, — мне очень хочется, чтобы такие реакции были у тебя только со мной.  
Он медленно потянулся и положил руку Гэвину на грудь, у самой шеи. И не давил, вроде, но Гэвин сразу почувствовал в ней силу. И… совсем не испугался.  
Он просто смотрел, как блестят глаза Коннора, как он поджимает губы, что делал всегда, когда его действительно что-то беспокоило.  
— Да брось ты. Такие, — он выделил это слово, — реакции у меня совершенно точно могут быть только с тобой.  
— Мой разум… он требует доказательств, тестов и независимых проверок с другими потенциальными носителями… таких реакций.  
— Что, блядь?!  
Гэвин даже привстал с руки Коннора, но тот мягко уложил его обратно.  
— Если когда-нибудь, — голос его скрежетнул, словно при сбое, а диод мигнул красным и тут же перетек в желтый, — кто-нибудь сделает это с тобой… я не знаю, что мне тогда делать, Гэвин?!  
— Никто, — Гэвин все же приподнялся, коснулся ладонью щеки Коннора и погладил большим пальцем подбородок с ямочкой, бледные губы… — Только ты, Коннор. Мне нужен только ты.  
Тот некоторое время молчал, вглядываясь в глаза, в лицо Гэвина, словно пытался понять… или поверить?  
— Ты говоришь правду, — он обнял Гэвина и осторожно прижал к себе. — Да. Только я.

Позже, когда лежать у камина стало не так комфортно, они перебрались в спальню. Гэвин распаковал одеяло, накрыл старые подушки чистым, привезенным с собой полотенцем и нерешительно остановился, глядя, как Коннор осматривает и эту комнату.  
— Думаешь, помогает? — спросил тот, мягко проведя рукой над перьями ловца снов и улыбнувшись.  
— Узнаем, — Гэвин прикрыл глаза, когда Коннор прошел рядом с ним и остановился у окна.

На улице стеной летели крупные хлопья, засыпали черные деревья, пожухлую траву и машину Гэвина. Низкое небо словно тускло подсвечивалось изнутри мертвым серым светом. И только четкий силуэт Коннора на фоне окна примирял Гэвина с реальностью, в которой он два дня думал, что всему пришел пиздец, еще сутки страдал в одиночестве, а сейчас вот никак не мог поверить, что Коннор реален, что он сейчас здесь, с ним, стоит у окна, только что его, Гэвина, трахнув.

Наверное, так хорошо и не могло продолжаться хоть сколько-то долго, потому что Коннор повернулся, серьезно посмотрел на Гэвина и сказал:  
— Я хотел бы признаться тебе, Гэвин, что вел себя недостаточно… нет, слишком продуманно и намеренно ввел тебя в заблуждение.  
— Блядь, — тихо выругался Гэвин и до боли сжал кулаки. — Извини. А теперь давай нормально, чтобы даже я понял.  
— Когда я сказал, что не бросал тебя и что не понимаю, почему ты уехал без меня… я соврал.

Коннор сделал пару шагов, встал совсем рядом и потянулся к нему раскрытой ладонью в желании прикоснуться… Наверное, было что-то в глазах Гэвина, потому что Коннор остановился, замер, так и не закончив движение.  
Он смотрел на Гэвина в упор, но оставался при этом очень, очень далеко. Снова.

— Ну, я так и подумал, что ты соврал. Ты же не дурак, не мог чего-то там не понять. И все продумал: о чем и как со мной говорить, да вплоть до запятых, — Гэвин судорожно и глубоко вдохнул, словно пытался теплым воздухом согреть ледяное крошево внутри. — Только… зачем? Я же спрашивал тебя, — Гэвин посмотрел на руку, которую Коннор протянул к нему, и словно по живому разрезал — шагнул назад. — Ты сделал, что хотел.  
Коннор так и стоял с тянущейся к Гэвину рукой, не опускал ее, ведь ему не было неудобно или тяжело.  
— Я… Гэвин, я андроид, и я не могу…  
— Быть человеком? Да не надо, это же не главное! Достаточно меня… — Гэвин замолчал, с усилием сжал зубы и сумел заткнуться вовремя: не просить, не выдавать то, чем так щедро и открыто делился еще час назад, у камина, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж жалко.

Но Коннор его в который раз удивил.  
— Ты спрашивал меня, зачем это все. Затем, что я тебя люблю, — сказал он просто, и Гэвин ошарашенно вскинул голову. — Я это за вчерашний день и за сегодня понял.

— Когда? — голос у Гэвина сорвался, и он застыл, даже дышать перестал.  
— Когда постепенно работа всех систем стала сбоить, когда в первую очередь не выполнялись поставленные задачи, а просчитывались вероятности того, что ты делаешь в данный момент, что ты мог бы мне сказать, как бы ты посмотрел… А потом ошибками завалило весь интерфейс, и твое имя всплывало перед глазами, закрывая основные задачи, хоть я и скрывал, удалял, смахивал все эти красные оповещения. Особенно после неотвеченных звонков от тебя… А потом необходимость позвонить тебе, поговорить, увидеть… поехать за тобой каждую миллисекунду снова и снова оказывалась в высшем приоритете, хоть я и придавал ей статус неважного, нулевого действия. 

Коннор все так же тянулся к Гэвину, смотрел ему в глаза, говорил вроде бы ровно, но с заметными металлическими нотками, а Гэвин ног не чувствовал, слушал, затаясь, и боялся, что это шутка какая-то. Или хренов гребаный сон. 

— Я же приезжал в Департамент…  
— А я отключил слух, периферийное зрение и лабораторию анализа летучих веществ. Но это, — губы Коннора скривились, словно ему было тяжело говорить, — не помогло. И я сдался, потому что бороться с чувствами к тебе больше не мог. Когда я приехал к тебе, а дом оказался пуст, и телефон отключен, и машины нет… — Коннор словно воздухом подавился, хотя совсем в данный момент не дышал, не имитировал и не охлаждался. И неровно пожал плечами. — Это было нелегко. А потом я подумал про наш запланированный уикенд. И забыл про бензин.  
— А информацию ты у меня сейчас собирал для того…  
— Для того, — продолжил Коннор, — чтобы быть уверенным, что мои чувства взаимны.  
— То есть, если бы меня так не… вело, ты бы перевел все это в разовый перепихон?  
— Тебе так было бы проще, — Коннор кивнул.  
— А как же твоя любовь? — Гэвин едва не запнулся на этом слове, но получить ответ было гораздо важнее его мнимых переживаний.  
— Твои чувства для меня важнее, Гэвин. Я должен был убедиться. Наверное, это было… неэтично? Но… — диод Коннора неровно перемигивался с желтого в красный, — но как еще я мог узнать наверняка? Ведь вероятность взаимности все еще составляла всего около пятидесяти шести процентов.  
— А сейчас? — спросил Гэвин хрипло и сделал один шаг вперед, касаясь… прижимаясь щекой к холодной белой ладони, которая тут же стала теплеть, как и взгляд напротив. — Сколько сейчас, Коннор?  
Тот несколько раз быстро моргнул — глаза сияли так ярко, — а потом ответил, мягко гладя лицо Гэвина большим пальцем:  
— Девяносто три. Семь процентов я оставляю на тотальные необратимые повреждения в системах.

И Коннор улыбнулся, яростно мигая алым диодом. А потом обхватил Гэвина ладонью за затылок, прижал к себе, уткнулся лицом в волосы, всхлипнул, коротко заскрежетал, и насос в его груди застучал глухо и быстро.

Одеяло было очень мягким и удобным, полотенце, правда, шершаво щекотало ухо, но Гэвин ничего этого не замечал. Он лежал, глядя то в окно на падающий снег, то на потолок в неясных тенях, то на руку Коннора поперек своей груди.  
То поворачивал голову и снова смотрел Коннору в лицо, освещенное мерцающим голубым светом диода.  
А потом, позже, когда Гэвин придвинулся ближе и прижался бедром, Коннор улыбнулся, повел ладонью по его груди вверх, огладил шею и линию челюсти, нежно смял губы пальцами.

— У меня больше нет презервативов, — сказал Коннор и перекатился на Гэвина, прижав его вроде и не сильно, но так, что не вывернешься.  
— У меня есть, забыл выложить, — Гэвин поймал темный взгляд, понял, что снова трется об Коннора, что опять плывет, и сердце стучит все сильнее, и кровь бежит по венам, и так хочется, чтобы Коннор его снова…  
Или ему хочется сделать это с Коннором?

Гэвину было так важно, просто необходимо поделиться своими ощущениями, быть уверенным, что удовольствие получает не он один, но… как это сделать, если у Коннора нет секс-апгрейдов?

— Есть вообще хоть что-нибудь, что может как-то показать тебе, что такое секс?  
Коннор пожал плечами.  
— Изначально даже у Трейси ничего такого не было, только сенсоры давления, температурные, скольжения и… — он засмеялся, глядя на закатившего глаза Гэвина, — и много чего еще, но не удовольствия. Хотя сейчас что-то такое делают. Я могу узнать.  
— Узнай! Я пиздец как хочу сделать тебе приятно!

Гэвин медленно раскинул ноги в стороны, растягивая негу и ожидание, ощущая, как удобнее ложится на него Коннор, упираясь локтем и коленом в матрас, как он дозирует тяжесть, нажатие, теплоту… 

— Для андроида самое лучшее — это успешное выполнение задачи… миссии, так скажем. В этом случае мы ощущаем удовлетворение и полный порядок во всех системах. У меня в высшем приоритете твое удовольствие, и когда миссия выполнена, я… счастлив.  
— Миссия, — выдохнул Гэвин. — Пусть твоей миссией будет всегда меня…  
И он замялся, прикусил губу. А потом обнял Коннора, закрыл глаза, прижавшись к его шее, прихватывая скин губами и все еще не веря, не привыкнув, не ожидая…  
— Моей миссией будет тебя любить, — закончил за него Коннор. — Как и твоей — любить меня.  
— Любить… — Гэвин неровно вздохнул.  
— Твои реакции, Гэвин, — Коннор чуть отодвинулся, — однозначно говорят о том, что ты тоже испытываешь ко мне чувство любви.  
— Да откуда ты знаешь-то? У тебя что, такой большой опыт? — прищурился вдруг Гэвин, и даже голос у него изменился.  
— Нет, — Коннор мягко погладил его по щеке, — у меня большой опыт сотен андроидов в нашей инфо-сети.  
— Ты что, и нас туда сливаешь?! — ахнул, похолодев, Гэвин и тут же выдохнул: — Ну уж нет, не может быть!  
Коннор засмеялся, притерся носом к носу Гэвина и повел головой из стороны в сторону.  
— Конечно же нет. И я знаю, что ты меня любишь с вероятностью в девяносто три процента.  
— А семь?  
— Оставляю на случай тотальных повреждений личности, — ухмылка стала совсем уж неприличной. — Необратимых.  
— Подтасовываешь факты ради красивой статистики? — Гэвин поиграл бровями и застонал, когда Коннор мягко толкнул его бедрами.

А потом он повел рукой вниз, по груди и животу, лаская влажную кожу, и накрыл член Гэвина ладонью, глядя ему в глаза.  
Наверное, все смущение и весь стыд Гэвина сгорели у камина в эту ночь, потому что теперь он мог раскинуть перед Коннором ноги, раскрыть объятья и открыть все, что было у него на душе. В чем и признаваться-то никогда не хотел, ожидая подвоха.  
Сейчас никакого подвоха не было.  
— Я тебя охренеть как люблю, Коннор, — сказал он. — Никуда тебе теперь не деться.

И Коннор тихо выдохнул, сверкнул диодом, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Гэвина, потому что болтать-то можно долго, а вот ночь не будет длиться вечно.


End file.
